Especially for a person with a large carry bag, such as a handbag or backpack, it is difficult to find and keep together two or more related longitudinally extending articles. For example, in order to use lipstick, it is important to outline the lips with the lip liner pencil prior to applying the lipstick thereon. However, there has not been a device to hold both items together in proximity so that the user can have easy access to both items simultaneously, without having to search through many items within the carry bag.